


Punishment

by Dajo



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Misuse of Biotics, Post-Canon, Teasing, Voyeurism, so much biting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajo/pseuds/Dajo
Summary: Javik's being a rude dude on Liara's birthday.





	1. Artificial Sunset

“Javik,” Liara called out, “Can you please hurry? We’re going to be late.”

From the other room, all she heard was a non-committal grumble. She smiled to herself, perfectly happy to wait, but enjoying teasing him all the same.

Their relationship had been going for some time. It hadn’t really had an official beginning date- they’d just sort of fallen into it. It was forever a source of mystery when their exact anniversary was, so they primarily celebrated birthdays, and galactic holidays, and in place of their actual anniversary date they simply celebrated the day they met, when Liara accompanied Commander Shepard to Eden Prime to awaken Javik from his stasis pod.

Moving in together had happened just as organically. After the Reapers were destroyed, the Normandy crashed on a garden planet in the far reaches of known space, not knowing the fate of the galaxy, or its people, or Shepard. Through teamwork, and resourcefulness, the crew had made repairs and returned to Alliance space, to be reunited with everybody they feared had been lost. Javik, whose only home had been the Normandy since he had awoken, had nowhere to go. Before he developed feelings for Liara he had intended to live out the rest of his days in distant space and reach the end on his own terms- but now, much to his surprise, he appeared to have found something- someone- to stick around for. And so, Liara purchased a large apartment on the Citadel, after it had undergone heavy refurbishments and repairs. She didn’t want to return to her office and apartment on Illium, hating the memories of corporate culture, and she feared if she stayed too long on Thessia she’d never leave again, so the Citadel was her best choice. Javik came with her, moving in alongside her, without either of them discussing it.

It was sunset on the Citadel- or as close to sunset as the Citadel got. The artificial lights were dimmed, and the air conditioning turned down, making the walkways and gardens physically chillier but atmospherically warmer. Liara sometimes missed real day and night cycles. Nobody had told her how much she’d miss real light when she first travelled away from her home planet. Nobody had told her how much she’d miss non-simulated rain. Sometimes, she noticed the artificial gravity, and it felt sickeningly fake.

It was a very convenient place to live, though. As well connected as the Citadel was, and with direct access to the archives, Liara could write and study as much as she wanted. The two of them finally collaborated for the book they had hypothesised aboard the Normandy, about their journey together. She left out the parts about their relationship, though secretly kept records of everything that happened, as she was, at her core, a historian.

But nonetheless, she enjoyed life here. Her apartment was neatly divided into everything she needed. Her office space in particular was wonderful- two towering bookshelves filled with history and science books, a whole wall of monitors and terminals, and a little port by the door for Glyph to recharge himself. The bedroom was also lovely. A huge bed, two comfortable armchairs, a screen on which they often watched old movies together, Liara’s dresser and mirror, a selection of extremely heavy weights which Javik had been using to bulk himself up even further, and an upright piano they were both learning to play, though Javik was having difficulty with it because his fingers weren’t quite suitable for some songs.

Javik had his own private spaces too. He had commandeered the guest bedroom for what he referred to as his study, but had become more of a miniature war room. It was a mess of battle plans, weapons, weights, armour displays, and computers. Liara often watched him lift these weights. Once, while pretending to read a journal on ancient cultures, she was actually looking over the top, watching his muscles tense, watching him break a sweat. The first time she saw a bead of sweat drip down his chest she gasped, loudly, surprising him. She spun a lie about a twist in the book. He questioned how there could be a twist in a scientific journal. She ignored the question, nowhere as casually as she thought, and dashed out of the room to hastily whisper to Glyph to amend her notes on Prothean thermoregulation, sweat glands and their biology as a whole. She had also given him some access to her Broker terminals so that he could track the movements of every army in the galaxy for his birthday. He had been appreciative, but wondered how she had known it was his birthday when he could not even remember it himself. She avoided the question, but in truth, she hadn’t actually known. She had just arbitrarily picked a day and decided it was his birthday.

For Liara’s birthday, they were going to dinner. Liara had checked, double-checked, and triple-checked their reservation time. Everything was in order. Everything was going to be perfect. She’d picked out a new dress, and Javik had a suit tailored. It was almost time to catch a transit cab to the restaurant. She checked the reservation again to be safe.

She put down her datapad as she heard the door swing open.

“I look ridiculous.” Javik moaned, standing in the doorway. Liara turned and looked him up and down.

He was wearing an extremely well-fitted suit. It wrapped around his strongly built arms perfectly, almost like a second skin, tight around him. She had been worried it would not fit, as his weights and exercise regimen were utterly punishing, and he had been getting noticeably bigger extremely quickly. Fortunately, his rippling toned muscles simply added to the aesthetic of the outfit.

“You look smart.” Liara smiled, taking all of him in.

“ _Smart?_ ” Javik repeated derisively, “Wrong. This outfit offers minimal protection from enemy fire or the elements. It is not even remotely camouflaged. This tie was far too complicated to be practical. And I have this… pocket square. It is a square. It goes in my pocket. It serves no purpose. In what way is this attire _smart, Asari?_ ”

“My name is Liara.” Liara turned away, made a note on her datapad, and put on her necklace, a shimmering selection of pearls straight from the oceans of Thessia, probably the most expensive thing she owned.

“It’s _ridiculous,_ ” Javik practically spat, coming further into the room, fidgeting with his collar and cufflinks, “Why can’t we just stay at home, have a rest, eat here? It would be cheaper. And easier. And quicker. We have ice cream.”

Liara sighed, and stood up.

“Can you help me with my dress?” She blinked innocently.

“I see,” Javik scoffed, “You ask me to hurry. But you are not even ready yourself.”

“Just zip it up at the back.” Liara ignored his complaints.

Javik huffed, but stepped over and pulled up the zip over Liara’s bare back with one hand, the other hand on her hip as he stood perhaps slightly unnecessarily close to her. At the slightest contact, Javik’s genetic sensory ability prompted both of them to feel amplified versions of the connection. Their bodies exchanged synapses, sending a tingle through both of them originating from the points where they were touching. Liara cocked her head to the side a little, enjoying the contact, her lips curling upwards. She turned to face him, and he moved his other hand down to her hips, holding her close.

“I did not need help getting dressed.” Javik whispered. Liara glanced down, then looked back up, staring him down, surveying every millimetre of his shape and form. She smiled, and moved closer to his face, her warm breath on his cheek. He moved closer too, but she pulled away at the last possible moment.

“Yes, you did.” She said, straightening his slightly off-kilter bowtie. Javik grumbled again, trying to sound annoyed, but Liara could see him smile as much as he tried to hide it.

“Are we ready?” Javik asked, then glanced at the datapad, “The reservation is set?”

“Yes, I’ve checked it four- twice. I’ve checked it twice,” Liara nodded, then moved into a better light on the other side of the room, “How do I look?”

Javik looked her up and down, and blinked several times. Her dress, form-fitting, tight, low-cut and sweeping to the floor, an elegant black matching her lipstick- it was something else. Javik, despite occasionally accidentally giving poetically resonant speeches and nonchalantly coming out with enough dramatic headline quotes to keep any opportunistic motivational poster manufacturer in business for the next fifty thousand years, did not really have much of a way with words when pressed, or when nervous, or when his mind was otherwise occupied with trying to hide how simply, unapologetically, turned on by the sight of his beautiful Asari girlfriend in a skin-tight dress with a neckline plunging extremely low. He had to try to hide this kind of thing a lot. It never worked. He couldn’t hide it. Liara could always tell, though she kept quiet, so as not to embarrass him. She just made a mental note about what he liked, and resolved to do exactly those things at the most inopportune times, because she loved seeing how quickly she could get him flustered.

“It… Fits.” He said, quietly.

“Thank you, Javik.” Liara smiled sincerely.

Glyph hovered into the room, buzzing lightly, and announced that the transit cab had arrived. Javik peered through the window at it, checking it for any sign of sabotage, and gently touched the window pane with the tips of his fingers, looking at nothing in particular, calculating something. Before they left, as Liara picked up her keycard and Javik waited at the door to the apartment, Javik spoke again.

“You need a coat.” He said, plainly.

“No, I’m fine.”

“But so much of you is...” Javik gulped, “Exposed. You will be cold.”

“Oh, you don’t like what you see? Trying to cover me up?” Liara said in a tone that would have suited an accompanying wink.

“No,” Javik said, too quickly, “I am concerned for your safety. You are... Fragile.”

“Am I really?” Liara’s eyes widened in amusement as she pulled Javik close to her, “And you’re going to protect me, are you? The big, strong Prothean, keeping me warm?”

Javik said nothing, but his cheeks turned a noticeably darker shade. Liara felt something, and glanced downwards, and spoke barely above a breath.

“Is that a pistol holstered in your belt, or are you just pleased to see me?” She grinned.

“It is a pistol.” Javik replied, obliviously.

“You... Okay,” Liara paused, “We’re going to dinner. You don’t need a pistol.”

Javik pulled away, and turned towards the door, not looking Liara in the eye as he spoke.

“In my cycle, we ate on our feet. In a fight there is no time to look at a menu. We ate what we had when we were hungry, and if there was no time, we would not eat. Here we are facing a significant tactical disadvantage. While we are sat at the dinner table, we are exposed, and we are still. It would be extremely simple for somebody with a sniper rifle to kill us instantly. In addition, we are unarmoured, so any close-quarters firefight would be deadly. We cannot afford to take that risk. I cannot- I will not lose a fight because I was ill prepared.”

Liara sighed, and rested her hand on Javik’s shoulder. He flinched at the touch, and instinctively reached to his hip.

“Javik. Nobody’s going to kill us at dinner. I promise.”

“You’re right. Nobody is going to kill us at dinner. Because I will kill them first.” Javik grumbled, his voice low and rough.

“ _Nobody’s going to kill us at dinner. Put the pistol down._ Besides,” Liara said, smiling and opening the door, “They wouldn’t shoot us anyway. If anybody wanted to kill us they’d just poison our wine.”

Javik scowled, and squinted with all four of his eyes. He un-holstered the pistol at Liara’s orders, and set it down on an end table by the door. He gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles.

“I would like to see them try.”


	2. Assaulting Staff

The transit vehicle was more of a limousine. It was driven automatically by the same on-board VI as every other transit vehicle on the Citadel, but it was vastly more lavishly adorned. There were comfortable leather seats, tinted windows, mixed nuts divided into differently coloured bowls to accommodate for all arrangements of passenger immune systems, and most appealingly, a complimentary bottle of sparkling wine in a bucket of ice. All of the space inside was entirely unnecessary, but it was her birthday, and Liara wanted a limousine, and Liara always got what she wanted for her birthday.

Much to Javik’s consternation, they were taking something of a scenic route around the Citadel.

“You said we were going to be late. Our reservation is at eight thirty.” He scowled, shifting in his seat.

“I may have slightly… Lied about the time.” Liara smiled to herself, reaching for the sparkling wine and two glasses. Javik sighed.

“Of course you did.” He grumbled and looked out of the window.

Liara poured out the wine, and offered Javik a glass. He pretended not to notice her for a few moments, before finally turning around, slowly, nonchalantly. He looked down at the glass, and over at the bottle, and back at Liara. He shrugged, and took a glass. He went to take a sip, but Liara stopped his hand. They clinked their glasses together, and Liara nodded, motioning for him to take a sip. He nodded back in response, and obliged. He blinked as the bubbles passed his lips.

“It is sweet.” He said, unnecessarily.

“I know. I can taste it.” Liara replied, settling back in her chair. Javik looked over at her, reclining, and his eyes lingered on the shape of her body in her dress. He made no attempt to be subtle. His gaze drifted from the top of her chest down her abdomen and the length of her legs, one crossed over the other, extended by her heels. He glanced back upwards, and realised Liara was staring at him, eyebrows raised.

“Like what you see?” She asked, amused, and took a sip of her wine. Javik adjusted his collar.

“As I said, Asari. It fits.” He muttered.

“Liara. My name is Liara.” She responded, with little to no intonation. Her statement was simple, and factual.

“I. Yes.” Javik stammered.

“You know, if you keep doing that, there’s going to be consequences.” Liara said, swirling the remainder of her wine in her glass.

“What kind of consequences?” Javik asked, with a fake casual air, as though the question and answer meant nothing to him, when in fact it was perhaps the most intriguing concept he had heard all night.

“A punishment.” Liara stated plainly.

Javik tensed- only a little, but enough for Liara to notice. She said nothing more until the cab reached the restaurant. They finished their wine in silence. Javik stepped out first, and held the door for Liara to slide out, her elegant dress sweeping behind her. He watched her confident stride past the queue of people formed at the entrance straight to a Turian at the welcome desk, and followed, eyes darting around at the surrounded crowd, scoping out their position.

“Good evening, madame,” the Turian said, “Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes, Liara T’soni, eight forty-five.”

The Turian pulled up a holographic schedule box on his datapad, entered her name, and flicked through various screens, scrolling downwards through the list of reservations. He made a noise of confusion or discontentment, and scrolled through the whole list again. Javik grumbled. Liara could see the signs of growing impatience in his stance.

“I’m sorry, I’m not seeing that name.” The Turian said, sincerely apologetic.

“She checked the reservation multiple times,” Javik stepped forward before Liara could say anything, “Are you calling her a liar?”

“Javik...” Liara tried to interrupt.

“Or are you simply incompetent?” Javik continued, “Is it too difficult to reserve a table under one person’s name? Is it too difficult for somebody to get the table they paid for?”

“Javik!” Liara tried again.

Javik pushed forwards, picking up the Turian by his shirt collar with one hand, as if he weighed nothing at all. Fear shot across the Turian’s face. Javik leaned in, his voice full of malice, and spite, and all the righteous anger of the last of a species.

“I have known your kind since before you were capable of using wooden tools. I probably taught your ancestor how to pick up a fork. Fuck. I knew this cycle was bad, but I did not realise you _primitives_ were quite so _unevolved_.”

“JAVIK.” Liara practically roared. Javik blinked. The area around them was now completely silent. The crowd started to disperse.

“Am I doing something wrong?” Javik asked, in a low monotone.

“Yes. You are.” Liara said.

“Oh, no, it’s quite alright,” The Turian lied, “But I’m very sorry, I really don’t know what might have happened to your reservation.”

Liara sighed deeply. It wasn’t quite exhaustion or frustration. It wasn’t even disappointment. It was quiet amusement, and Javik could tell. This somehow made it worse. He stared down at the ground, trying to hide his shame.

“You’ve typed Tissoni. T’Soni is spelled with an apostrophe. It confuses everybody.” She said, smiling politely. The Turian checked again, and there it was. Javik couldn’t make eye contact with Liara or the Turian until he had shown them to their seats, at which point, with only his front eyes open, he folded his hands in front of him and apologised sincerely to the Turian, who shook his head, said everything was fine, smiled, and left hurriedly to attend to the rest of the queue.

“While it’s a good thing you apologised,” Liara said under her breath just loud enough so only Javik could hear, “That’s still going on the list.”

“There’s a list?” Javik responded in similarly hushed tones. Liara glanced up at him over the top of her menu.

“Of course. How else would I remember everything I need to punish you for?”

Javik gulped, and opened his mouth to respond, but a Salarian waiter approached, clearly nervous, having borne witness to Javik’s rage outside.

“Are you- ready to order drinks?” He asked. Javik did not turn, deciding to stare Liara down instead.

“Will it have flies in it?” Javik asked with a smirk.

“I’m- I’m sorry?” The Salarian stammered.

“Your people used to eat flies. And lick their eyes,” He said, meeting Liara’s unrelenting glare, “Though I can hardly blame them for that. Their eyes were quite delicious. Though not as good as the liver.”

“I don’t…” The Salarian’s voice cracked.

“But I don’t see Salarian livers on the menu. A pity. They were somewhat of a delicacy in my cycle.” Javik’s grin widened.

“In your- wait. Are you Javik, the Prothean?” The Salarian gasped, his tone changing completely. The staring contest finally ended as Javik blinked and turned to the Salarian.

“Yes?”

“Oh! How wonderful,” The Salarian practically danced with excitement, “I thought you were just a… Mutant Batarian or something. But Javik, the Prothean, here! In my restaurant! Gosh. Were you the one who hijacked the Alliance quantum entanglement drives to broadcast to every single comms system in the galaxy just before the Reapers were destroyed?”

Javik was baffled. Liara had returned to a state of quiet amusement, watching in silence.

“Yes. That was me. I wanted my voice to be the last thing the Reapers heard. To let them know how badly they lost- that there was a voice still remaining from a culture they thought they had silenced. They thought themselves perfect. Their last seconds were filled with the realisation that they would never be.”

“Oh, man! That was the coolest thing,” The Salarian did a weird sort of fist pump motion in pure exhilaration, “Could you say it? You know, what you told the Reapers. Could you say it now? I get it if you don’t want to but please could you say it?”

Javik squinted all four eyes, and then shrugged.

“I believe what I said was… Get fucked.” He said, nonchalantly.

“GET FUCKED! Wow,” The Salarian exclaimed, then cleared his throat, “Yes. That was… Something else. Oh boy. Anyway. Drinks?”

Liara finally chimed in.

“We’ll have two glasses of ice brandy.”

“Leave the bottle.” Javik added.

“Of course!” The Salarian smiled, and departed.

The general hubbub of the restaurant had picked back up by this point, and the Salarian practically danced between tables on the way back to the bar. They had a few moments to take in the interior of the restaurant now. It was lovingly decorated, with a consistent, flowing aesthetic. Having recently undergone extensive renovations, it was even more lavish and elegant than Liara remembered, and probably the fanciest place Javik had ever eaten, a far cry from the bunkers and trenches he had been forced to eat quickly in during the wars of his cycle. After the Salarian waiter returned with drinks in tow, and the couple ordered their starter courses, Liara smiled and turned to Javik, resting her head in her hands while she leaned forwards across the table.

“I’m having fun.” She said, in total sincerity.

“I’m glad,” Javik admitted, “I was concerned my earlier incident had ruined your night.”

“Oh?” Liara blinked.

“Yes.” Javik didn’t blink.

“Then why were you talking that way to the waiter?”

Javik grinned, baring his shark-like row of sharp teeth.

“I was curious about your… Punishment.”

“So you intentionally gave me more to punish you for? Could it be that you’re looking forward to your punishment?” Liara asked with fake incredulity.

“Perhaps. We will see.”

“We will.” Liara took a sip of her brandy, and their starter courses arrived.

Liara had ordered a platter of various kinds of sushi rolls, of similar textures, but of different tastes. It was her birthday, and Liara wanted twelve different kinds of sushi, and Liara always got what she wanted for her birthday. Javik, on the other hand, had simply ordered a plate of salmon sashimi. It was plain, and simple, but it looked good. He’d never had it before. He’d never eaten anything with chopsticks before.

Liara couldn’t resist, and made a joke about him needing a more advanced species to teach him how to use basic wooden tools. Javik appreciated the joke, but held in his laughter, instead putting on an offended front. Liara saw right through it, naturally.

After Liara effortlessly made her way through her platter and Javik haphazardly shoved salmon into his mouth, it was time to order main courses. Liara knew she wanted a simple katsu curry. Javik, on the other hand, was unfamiliar with most of the dishes.

Except for one.

At the bottom of the list of cooked fish dishes was a fish he recognised- one that had been around in his cycle. He was astonished that this dish had survived so long. He explained to Liara that it had been a delicacy, and very expensive, and he’d only ever had it once, when he was young, when there was still time to eat sitting at a table. That this fish had managed to survive an entire cycle without going extinct or changing in any way was fascinating to him, and the fact that it was still being cooked in the same way made him sit back in his chair and stare off into the distance with an astounded smile on his face.

He ordered five. Liara laughed, then realised he was serious, then supported him wholly in his decision. Javik offered to pay. Liara reminded him that he didn’t actually have any money apart from what she gave him anyway, because he’d rather spend his time training and strategizing every day. Javik said that was fair enough.

His five meals were all presented to him at once, and took up most of the space on the table. His eyes lit up with joy as he looked at them all- perfectly cooked, perfectly seasoned, perfectly presented. This was probably the happiest Liara had ever seen him- but it was soon surpassed by the wholesome, heart-warming elation that spread across his face, warming his cheeks and widening his eyes as he took the first bite.

The rest of them didn’t last long. He couldn’t help himself. He ate all five within the next five minutes. In that time, Liara was only halfway done with her katsu, but she watched him, fascinated. He leaned back in his chair, satisfied, sated, blissful and at peace for the first time in over fifty thousand years.

“I am full.” He said, his voice a little less gravelly than usual.

“So you won’t be wanting dessert?”

“Dessert?” Javik perked up again.

Dessert was wonderful. It was simple, and they both chose the cheapest dish on the menu, to compensate for the price of Javik’s main course. It was simply vanilla ice cream, a treat they had often shared on the couch in the apartment, curled up watching terrible movies and laughably inaccurate history documentaries together.

Of course, by “shared”, they usually meant that they would both have their own individual tub, because they ate at fundamentally incompatible paces.

Liara left a generous tip. Javik thought this was unnecessary, but then, he thought most things were unnecessary, so he made no comment.

They left in the same limousine transit vehicle they came in, parked around the corner from the restaurant by a Quarian valet. Liara tipped her, too. Javik still made no comment.

Sitting back in their unreasonably comfortable leather seats, they finished the sparkling wine they had left behind earlier, and joked about other customers in the restaurant they had both noticed, like the Volus who spilled soup on his suit and demanded to see the manager, threatening legal action despite it not hurting him at all through his suit. Javik laughed a lot about how the Volus had been so angry and exasperated but still had to breathe deeply at the beginning of every sentence. His laugh was deep, and chesty, and surprisingly joyful when he let himself laugh with no restraint. It was undoubtedly Liara’s favourite sound. She could listen to him laugh for hours.

Sometimes, when he was away, she would fall asleep listening to a recording she had, from when he had called her to let her know about how he just saw an Elcor fall over, and it was the funniest thing he had ever seen, and he could barely tell the story because of how much he was laughing.

After their laughing fit, Javik watched as lights blurred by, his eyes unfocussed. All he could think about was what Liara was going to do to him when they got home. A mixture of nerves, excitement, and a general sense of lust surfaced within him, manifesting in his cheeks, in his relentlessly beating heart, and in some other places.

She wondered what the punishment would entail. They had done a lot of things together, but she had never been quite so… _Assertive_ before. It was… _Awakening_. She watched him as he stared out of the window, and noticed all of the signs of excitement surfacing.

She was so glad, and so excited to be with him.

She was also very excited to get him back to their apartment.

She was excited to lead him to the bedroom.

But most of all, she was excited to punish him for his misbehaviour.


	3. Asari Seduction

The apartment’s central heating, air conditioning and lighting were controlled by a VI interface Liara had programmed. It had automatic settings, and pre-programmed states that she could control at the touch of a button. As they left the cab, and walked towards the apartment, she pressed a small button on the portable datapad she’d stowed in Javik’s suit pocket, and the apartment settings changed just before they walked through the door.

The lighting was a deep reddish purple, and the fireplace flickered with blue flames. It was warm, but not stuffy or humid, but warm enough to notice. The button had also deactivated Glyph, so they wouldn’t be interrupted. Liara turned to Javik at the door, and smiled knowingly.

He looked down at her, and tried to touch her, but she moved away. She turned on her heel and walked nimbly across the room in five steps, using the full length of her legs. Javik watched her as she walked through the room with its shifting blue and purple light bathing her skin- paying particular attention to the shape of her hips, and her rear, shifting from side to side ever so slightly as she walked, her dress tight against her.

Liara stepped into the bedroom, eyes staring downward at the datapad. Javik followed, almost marching in step behind her, occasionally glancing over at what Liara was doing, blinking with his back eyes.

“Liara?” He asked, quietly, voice hardly above a breath. The scale ridge that ran from his shoulder blades all the way to his tailbone began to rise and stiffen, another sign of nerves, one he hoped Liara had never noticed.

Liara still said nothing, just stood at the window. She put the datapad down on her dresser, and slowly reached up to the back of her neck. Javik stood in enraptured, terrified silence as her deft fingers effortlessly unclasped her Thessian pearl necklace, turned it over in her hands as though she was counting the pearls, and then dropped it next to the datapad. Javik blinked and jumped a little in surprise at the metallic clattering noise as they crashed to the hard wooden surface, then made a conscious and noticeable effort to regain his composure. Liara turned her head only ever so slightly to the side with what looked like the beginning of a knowing smile on her lips.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

Javik gulped, and adjusted his collar unnecessarily. He started to step backwards towards the door. Noticing his movement, Liara spun, looking him in the eye for the first time in several minutes. Javik stopped in his tracks, completely still except for his rapidly blinking back eyes.

“Ready for what?” Javik whispered, a crack in his throat.

“Your punishment.”

Liara walked towards him- the combination of her gentle, precise steps and her perfectly composed posture giving the appearance of an effortless glide- and reached up a hand to his cheek, leaning in closely. Javik instinctively leaned forward to close the gap, only for Liara to turn away again, looking downwards. Her fingertips lightly grazed against the side of his face, in a calculated way, just enough to send a shiver down his whole body.

“Prothean physiology is very interesting. You’re mammalian, but with more than a few evolutionary leftovers from a time when the mighty Protheans were little more than hexapods.” She spoke with audible amusement.

Javik dared not interrupt, so she continued, now inches away from his face, speaking in a voice dripping with warm caramelised sugar.

“Right now, you’re experiencing a lot of physical changes. You’re only blinking with your back eyes, so you always have an eye on me. The ridged scales on your back are standing almost on end, for protection in case you need to turn and run. The nerve endings in your shoulder blades are tingling, and your dorsal wings are trembling, too. If you listen very, very closely, you can almost hear them buzzing. It’s funny. When a Prothean comes under threat, their body visibly starts to prepare them for fight or flight. Very literally, in some cases.”

Javik said nothing.

“It’s very interesting. Such an evolved race, to still be dictated by…” Liara glanced down at the bulge in Javik’s pants, “Such base urges. It’s practically primeval, or primal, or even in fact, as one might say… _primitive_.”

Javik was rooted to the spot. Somehow, Liara had moved her hand to his back. Her fingers gently stroked his spine ridges through his suit jacket. Even through the fabric, they were incredibly sensitive. He felt a great many things. Primarily, a swirling mixture of arousal and mild to moderate fear that coursed through his veins. But, he knew Liara could tell, it was mostly arousal.

“Though I suspect I know the answer, I will ask you again,” Liara whispered, an entertained lilt in her voice, her lips a fraction of a centimetre away from his face and her whole body pushed against him, feeling him through his suit, “ _Are you ready for your punishment?”_

They stood in silence for a few eternal moments. Outside, the simulated darkness of artificial night washed over the Citadel. A few glimmering lights from other apartments and late-night storefronts almost looked like stars if one looked for long enough. But neither of them were looking. Their eyes were locked on each other, unblinking, unwavering, unrelenting. A noise rose in Javik’s throat, and made its way to his lips.

“Yes.” He said, sincerely, but quietly. Liara cocked her head to the side again.

“You want to be punished?” She asked, her voice deep, and soft.

“ _Yes._ ” He lowered his head in the most subtle and slow of nods.

“If you want me to punish you, Javik, you’ll have to _ask me for it_.” She whispered, emphasising every word.

Javik gulped.

“Will you…” he began, and blinked, with all four of his eyes now, “ _Will you punish me, Liara?”_

“Why, yes, of course I will.” Liara said, plainly, back at a normal volume, startling Javik, who stepped backwards.

Javik didn’t have time to regain his composure before Liara’s nails dug into his back. He gasped, and moaned audibly, as every nerve in his body was stimulated at once. Liara’s lips bristled with an electric blue ripple of light, and she sunk her teeth into his neck. Biotic energy poured through him, every inch of him alive, burning with pleasure. One hand still at his back, scratching downwards along his spine, the other grasped at the front of his pants, feeling perhaps the most captivating part of Prothean biology hard underneath, pushing against the cloth, almost fit to burst from the restraints of the suit. As she gripped him, he gasped again, all four of his eyes closing as he gave himself entirely to the ecstasy that flowed through every inch of him. It was a pleasure like no other, undeniably the best thing he had ever felt. He wanted to speak, to tell her, to thank her, to declare strong feelings for her, to ask her not to stop, but he couldn’t think of how to phrase any of it. And Liara felt it too. Everything he felt as they touched, she felt. She felt his longing course through her. She felt his lust, his passion, and most of all she felt the stimulation she was giving to all of his nerves at once. She closed her eyes, and almost gave into the pleasure, forgetting for a moment where they were and what she was supposed to be doing. No words were good enough to describe how good this felt. Eventually, blinking his way back into reality, Javik found one sentence that managed to sum up his feelings.

“Liara,” he gasped, “I consented to a punishment.”

“Yes?” Liara whispered into his neck, remembering.

“This does not feel like a punishment.” Javik said.

Liara laughed.

“This isn’t the punishment.” She said, loosening her grip and pulling away.

“Then what is it?” Javik tried to kiss her again. She pulled away, and stepped backwards, just out of his reach.

“This is.” She smiled, and raised a hand. The electric blue rippling field of energy surrounded her. Javik, his guard down, could only widen his eyes in surprise as he was lifted from the ground and thrown effortlessly through the air with Liara’s unparalleled biotic ability. He crashed onto the bed, and scrambled into a position where he was leaning on his back, staring at Liara, who stood at the foot of the bed, her figure catching the light of the lamp behind her and silhouetting her form.

“Undress for me.” She commanded.

“This is my punishment? You have seen me naked before.”

“Undress for me.” Liara repeated.

Javik consented. He sat up, and kicked off his boots. He wasn’t wearing socks, because nowhere made socks for Protheans. The boots landed with two distinct thumps as they dropped off the side of the bed, and Javik moved to a kneeling position, almost meditative. He reached up, and took off his bowtie first, pulling at it with a balled fist so that it unravelled in his hand. He tossed it idly aside. He unclasped the buttons of his blazer, which fell open. His tailored shirt was stretching against his skin, hints of his exoskeletal muscular carapace showing through gaps between buttons. More and more of his skin was revealed as he unfastened the buttons of his shirt skilfully, nimbly, several at a time. He pulled off the jacket and shirt together, and dropped them in a disordered pile next to the bed. His bare chest was washed in the warm tones of the desk lamp, accentuating their thick and angular shape where shadows fell. He looked at Liara expectantly. She made no effort to respond. Javik looked down, and unbuckled his belt, sliding it out of each loop, and throwing it away. He unbuttoned his pants, and pulled down the zipper. Liara watched in silence as he pulled them down to his knees, then lay back to pull them the rest of the way down his legs, before he let them fall to the floor along with the rest of his clothes. They watched each other for a few seconds.

“Next?” Javik asked.

“You’re not done.” Liara said in a tone of quiet amusement.

“You are still in your dress.” Javik scoffed.

“Take them off, Javik.”

Once more, Javik consented. He grumbled under his breath to imply some form of dissent, but still, happily went along with what he was told. His thumbs slipped under the waistband of his underwear, and he slowly slid them downwards. He looked Liara in the eye as they moved down his legs, and his dick, even harder than before, was finally unrestrained. He balled the underwear up in his hand and threw them like waste paper across the room.

“So untidy.” Liara muttered.

“You told me to get undressed. You did not tell me to be tidy.” Javik responded, grumbling.

“I’m telling you now. Get up.”

Javik shuffled to the foot of the bed, and stood. Liara stepped back, not allowing him to close the distance between them.

“Now, fold your clothes like a reasonable person.”

“You want me to _fold my clothes?”_ Javik sneered.

Liara said nothing. Javik grunted with impatience, but consented. Still naked, he stepped over to the disorganised heap of clothes and began folding, stacking them on top of each other. He picked up the now neatly ordered heap, balancing it on the upward palm of one hand while he lined up his shoes at the edge of the bed. Finally done, he rose up.

As he stood to his full height, he very suddenly felt warmth at his back. Liara was stood directly behind him, and her hand was at his back, and she sunk her nails into his scales again. He gasped in pleasure and surprise, and immediately dropped the entire pile of clothes onto the floor, which unfurled again, making just as much of a mess as before.

“Fuck,” he said, “Fuck. Why did you. Fuck.”

“Was it wrong of me to enjoy the sight of the last mighty Prothean down on his knees?” Liara smiled to herself, and dug her nails in further.

 “ _Fuck.”_ Javik whispered.

Liara’s other hand reached around to his chest, and scratched across it, hard. Javik took a deep, sharp breath. With one hand now on his back and one on his front, Liara turned him, forcefully but effortlessly.

Channelling biotic energy through her hands, her fingertips pushed against Javik’s solid thorax. Blue light rippled across his chest. Then, she dug her nails in again, and scratched down to his abdomen. Javik shivered, and his legs buckled, and he almost tripped. As he fell forward to re-balance, she sunk her teeth into his shoulder. Javik cried out at the combination of elation and pain.

He tried to touch her, to rest his hands on her chest. She deftly smacked his hands away, and pulled them back down to his sides. She moved her mouth to his neck, and bit harder than she had before, his arms pinned against himself. They were pressed entirely together now.

Javik’s dick rubbed against the silk of Liara’s dress. Instinctively, he pushed forward, nearly grinding against her. At the slightest push, though, Liara pulled away, and pulled him back towards the bed, gripping firmly on his wrists. Back at the foot of the bed, she pushed him, not using her biotics this time. Still, he fell backwards, and hastened to sit with his legs folded. Liara, still in her dress and heels, climbed over him, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She looked him dead in the eye, and felt his dick hard against her, and she bit her lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Finally, she pulled him into a kiss. Their lips locked. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and scratched his back again. He moaned into her mouth. She pulled away from the kiss, and kissed his cheek, his neck, his shoulder.

She pushed him down. He stretched out his legs, and she straddled his waist, still in her dress, still not letting him grind against her. She blinked slowly as she scratched down his chest again. Her nails were deeper in his skin than ever now, and she moved infinitely slowly, so that she didn’t reach his abdomen for almost a minute. He moaned in his deep, husky, gravelly voice louder and louder as the mixture of pleasure and pain increased in intensity on both sides. His eyes were closed tightly, his head was flung back, and his neck was entirely exposed. Before he knew it, Liara’s teeth were in his neck again. She sucked against his skin, deepening the bite, turning the cyan a deep reddish purple as it started instantly bruising. She pulled away, and his neck throbbed, but he had no time to think about what was happening as Liara once again stuck her nails into the top of his chest, and bit down on the other side of his neck, repeating the entire process.

“By the stars,” he whispered, “By the fucking stars.”

Liara smirked, and sat up, climbing off him. Javik sat up too, leaning on his arms, watching her expectantly. She kissed down his chest, deliberately pressing her lips for just a little too long on the deep, visible scratches. She kissed down his abdomen, which had scales almost as sensitive as those on his back, causing him to gasp in pleasure once more. She was at his crotch now. She lingered for a moment, and looked up, batting her eyelashes. Her lips were so close to his dick. Tantalisingly close. Her hands were on his hips, sliding downwards, moving ever closer. She licked her lips, and parted them, all while maintaining eye contact. He braced himself, breathing in deeply.

A flicker of blue light shimmered across her lips, sending a spark to the tip of his dick. He jolted backwards in surprise, and blinked, with all four eyes. When he opened his eyes again, Liara was stood at the foot of the bed, facing away.

“What- you- what?” Javik gasped out between breaths.

“If you’ll pardon the pun,” Liara said, in a slow, almost mocking drawl, “You didn’t think you’d get off that easily, did you?”

Javik held himself back, words catching in his throat. Liara reached up behind herself, and started slowly, ever so slowly, frustratingly slowly, unzipping her dress. The dress loosened, and fell to the floor. She had not been wearing any underwear at all, and was now naked before him. His eyes fell naturally to her rear. He felt a twinge in his lower half.

“Fold my dress.” Liara said, stepping out of it, still wearing her heels, which made no sound as she moved to one of the armchairs. She sat neatly, one leg crossed over the other, her arms in front of her, her hands resting on one knee. Her chest was pushed out, emphasised, her bare blue skin tantalising to Javik, who still sat in the bed, in awe of her form.

“I said- fold my dress.” She repeated, gesturing to the floor. Javik scrambled to obey, almost falling off the edge of the bed as he clambered to his feet, then crouched down to fold Liara’s dress. He put it down on the dresser, and then motioned to walk towards her.

Liara, once again, raised a hand. Biotic energy lifted Javik, and lobbed him lazily to the bed. A look of confusion spread across his face.

“I won’t need you for this part.” She said, and uncrossed her legs. Javik’s gaze drifted downwards. So did Liara’s right hand. Javik sat up, eagerly. Liara started to touch herself.

She moaned, perhaps a little melodramatically, at the slightest contact. Her index and middle fingers moved slowly in a consistent circle, just barely touching, the area around them visibly as wet as it could be.

Javik moved to the edge of the bed, and tried to stand. Liara, looking him in the eye, raised her other hand and pushed him backwards with her biotics.

“I want to…” Javik began.

“I said I won’t… need you. You can… watch.” Liara said, between heavy breaths. She leaned back in the armchair, moving her fingers more vigorously. She threw her head back in delight and moaned in unrestricted pleasure as she easily slipped her fingers inside herself.

Javik’s dick, still rock hard, visibly twitched. He was breathing heavily now, too, and was getting hotter watching Liara touch herself, and couldn’t help but start to touch himself too. Hand around his dick, he started pumping vigorously. Liara didn’t notice at first, until she heard his accelerated breathing. She opened her eyes, and once again raised her left hand. This time she didn’t throw him backwards- she focussed her energy and pulled his arms back, pinning them to his side.

“Fuck!” Javik exclaimed, instinctively. Liara laughed breathlessly, staring at his dick.

“None for you.” She said, practically whispering. She pushed into herself more intensely by the second, gasping and panting, her legs now draped over the sides of the armchair. Her hand was a blur, and her whole body started convulsing.

Javik could barely stand it. He wanted to be responsible for the way she was feeling, or at the very least, to be allowed to touch himself. He longed to touch, and to be touched, and to make her come. He couldn’t take it anymore. He closed his eyes, and turned away, refusing to watch.

Liara’s noises of pleasure immediately stopped. Javik kept his eyes closed for a moment, then hesitantly turned. He saw Liara’s shadow standing over him before he saw her form. She was dripping with sweat, glistening in purple light. Electric blue ripples flickered on her skin seemingly randomly. Her chest was heaving as she breathed deeply in and out, her eyes almost glazed over.

“What’s wrong, great and mighty Prothean?” She said, still winded, “Is your punishment getting a little too much for you?”

Javik considered for a moment, looking her up and down.

“No,” he lied, “I can take it.”

“Ha,” Liara breathed, “Okay. Well then, I’ll just be in my chair…”

“No!” Javik exclaimed, interrupting her, trying to grab at her arm as she walked away. She dodged his hand, and before he knew it, she was upon him, leaning over him, pushing him onto his back and pinning down his arms.

“Do you want me, Javik? Do you want to hold me, to touch me, to make me feel better than I’ve ever felt? Do you want to make every nerve in my body feel aflame? Do you want me, Javik?”

“ _Yes._ ” Javik breathed.

“Then _tell me._ ” Liara whispered, her lips barely a fraction of a hair away from his skin.

“I want you.”

“Say it properly. Like you mean it.”

“ _I want you._ ” Javik emphasised, passion in his husky voice.

“Properly. Say my name.”

“I want you… Liara.”

“Again.”

“I want you, Liara.”

“ _AGAIN._ ”

“ _I want you, Liara._ ”

Her grip relaxed on his arms. She kissed him softly on the lips, and a rush of adrenaline surged through Javik’s whole body.

“Okay.” She smiled.

Javik did not hesitate even for a moment.

He pulled her into a kiss. His tongue pushed into her mouth, and their lips connected, blue sparks flying between them. Now, he met the sparks with his own, a ripple of green energy spreading through his fingertips, one hand on the back of Liara’s head, one gripping her rear, then both of them on her back.

Effortlessly, he lifted her with him as he sat up. He held her firmly and stood off the bed, carrying her in his arms as though she weighed little more than a feather. His movement was entirely unencumbered, his muscles not even needing to tense to lift her. At this feat of strength, Liara gasped, and kissed him again.

He turned, and dropped Liara safely onto the bed. He kissed her neck, her chest, her stomach. He found himself between her legs, and looked up at her, maintaining full eye contact as he sucked her clit into his mouth, gently, but firmly enough to make her moan intensely, throwing her head back again. He flicked his tongue deftly in an improvised pattern, and Liara’s hands moved downwards, pushing his head further into her. She bucked against him, her rear raising from the bed, as he pushed one of his fingers into her, pumping in and out, focussed entirely on making her feel as good as she possibly could. His other hand reached up, grasping at her breast, her thumb making soft, sweeping pressure that sent green sparks across her skin. She shivered all over, and felt it. A wave of pure ecstasy washed over her, spiralling and cascading outwards from Javik’s tongue. She came, pushing hard against his head, and he carried on even more intensely the whole time. It felt as though the orgasm which crashed against her like the tide was lasting forever, and she screamed out in joy. As every muscle in her body tensed and then suddenly relaxed, she opened her eyes again, and Javik was above her.

“Hello.” She said, as loudly as she could, which wasn’t very.

“Happy birthday.” Javik replied.

“Oh, you remembered,” Liara teased, and laughed, “So are you going to lie down with me or just hover slightly above me all night? I don’t doubt you could hold yourself up for that long. I mean, your arms… Fuck. I mean, there’s muscular, and then there’s… Fuck, Javik. Fuck.”

Javik laughed. There was the sound Liara loved. She could feel herself getting turned on again just from those two seconds of hearing it.

“Well?” Liara asked, “What’s happening? What are you doing?”

“Giving you time.”

“Time for what?”

“Mostly to recover before I fuck you.”

There was quiet, for a moment. The moment stretched out for longer than it should have. The only noise between them was their synchronised breath, warm against each other’s skin. The only movement, their chests, rising and falling.

“I’m recovered.” Liara said at last.

“Understood.” Javik said, and pulled her into a kiss again.

And then, he was inside her. His dick pushed into her, just as effortlessly as he had lifted her. She gasped, and her nails dug into his back, and scratched down as he thrusted into her.

He moaned in response, and finally having no limitation or restriction, his hands moved all over her, unsure where to settle, wanting to touch every inch of her.

He fucked harder, and faster, and they kissed passionately, and pulled apart for breath and to make noises of pure happiness, and then, just as they both thought things could not get any more intense- the situation escalated.

In a fraction of a second, their minds and bodies both seemed to meld together. Their naked skin, pressed against each other, elicited a massive sensory shock, as they both felt exactly what the other felt, which, like two mirrors facing each other, repeated infinitely, sending pulse after pulse of pleasure through both of them. In the same microsecond, Liara’s eyes turned the deep black of the void, and they both felt as though they had been transported to a quantum paradise.

There was nothing in the universe but them, naked, free, together, their nails in each other’s backs, their teeth in each other’s shoulders, blue and green sparks dancing on their skin, sexual pleasure in every nerve, the intensity of a thousand orgasms crashing down upon them every second, Javik fucking Liara hard and fast, Liara moaning into his neck, wrapping her legs around his rear, her heels digging into him, helping him push further into her.

One of Javik’s hands was on the bed now, propping him up above her. The other hand was further down, his fingers rubbing concentric circles on her clit, in the same pattern he had observed earlier. His dick was deep inside her, pulsing in and out, making both of them moan with every thrust. Liara’s arms were around Javik’s neck, her nails burying themselves in his shoulders, her legs still wrapped around his rear. She leaned up, to try to kiss him, but fell back, breathless, only able to moan his name. His body heat surrounded her, and hers him. Neither of them wanted to stop. Raw, unfiltered passion and lust took over, and they wanted nothing more but to fuck, to make each other feel good, to make one another come, hard, multiple times, to switch positions seventy times and have sex in every conceivable way, to feel and explore every inch of the other’s mind, and the other’s body, and to feel the other’s tongue against the tip of their most sensitive places, and for Liara to feel Javik inside her, and for Javik to push further, and harder, and faster. As they both tried to physically show their unrelenting want, their need, for each other, by doing everything they knew the other loved, by touching and licking and biting and kissing and fucking and feeling and scratching and fucking and fucking and fucking, both of their biotic abilities exploded around them, sending shockwaves through the room. As Liara came hard again, both of them cried out, a deep and pleasured moan that they heard in stereo, and that gushed and surged through both of them, amplifying as it alternated, every nerve ending in both of their bodies feeling as though it was experiencing its own independent orgasm. She came, again, and shouted, cried, moaned in deep, pure, universal contentment. Javik felt it too- it was strange to feel something so different than what he was used to and yet so similar- and fucked her with all the intensity he could muster, sensations escalating and increasing exponentially with every thrust, with every kiss, with every touch.

Finally, the sensation wound down. Liara’s eyes faded back into the brilliant bright blue Javik had fallen in love with, and he watched her below him. The bed was soaked in sweat, both of their sweat, but it didn’t matter.

“That was…” Liara said, and didn’t finish.

“I know.” Javik smiled, running his hand against her cheek. He fell sideways, lying next to her, their bodies sticking slightly with how closely they had been pressed together. Liara looked over, and kissed him on the cheek, then glanced down, something catching her eye.

“Javik,” she said between laboured, contented wheezes, “You’re still… You didn’t finish.”

His dick was still hard, and practically pulsing. It looked as though the slightest touch would bring it to orgasm.

“I thought about finishing first,” Javik smirked, “But I didn’t want to be rude. You know me. I’m the avatar of politeness.”

Liara rolled her eyes, and laughed, and shifted her position.

“What are you doing?” He asked, but secretly, hoped she was going to do what he suspected.

“Shh,” she said, “Don’t talk. Just feel.”

Her hand gripped his dick, still wet, and moved slowly to begin with. Javik moaned quietly, his mouth closed- a throaty, rough noise. He blinked slowly, his lips still curled upwards into a slight smile.

She sped up, and ran her thumb against the ridge at his dick’s base. He seemed to like that. She did it more. She could tell he was getting close.

Her hand moved away. He opened his eyes, temporarily worried she was going to edge him again, only for a new sensation to replace the previous one. Her mouth was around his dick now, her tongue flicking against the tip. Her hand took it again, pumping it into her mouth, her lips sending blue quivers through him, her tongue twisting and twirling.

This went on for about thirty seconds before Javik started to breath more erratically, more forcefully. He pushed slightly out of instinct. Liara looked up, and made eye contact with him, and neither of them said anything as Javik came, hard.

It was sweet against her tongue. She swallowed most of it, but a drop remained on her lip. After licking his dick once more, from the base all the way up along the sensitive ridge, she licked her lip, and lightly kissed the tip.

“Liara,” he breathed, three syllables which made her heart shiver, “That was… Something else.”

“I’m very good.”

“You are… The best.”

“Oh, I don’t know. You’re pretty good too.” Liara winked, and lay down next to him.

The rest of the night was uneventful. They didn’t really have the energy to do anything else. They lay there, naked, unencumbered atop the blanket for a couple of hours, talking about the night, complimenting each other, covered in sweat but perfectly content.

After a while, Liara stood up.

“Don’t go.” Javik said, a sentence Liara didn’t expect to hear. She giggled.

“I’ll only be a minute.” She said, bending over to take off her heels, then walking barefoot and bare skinned out of the room. Javik watched her go, and after almost exactly a minute, she came back, holding two things. Javik squinted, not quite able to make them out in the light.

“What is it?” He asked.

Liara walked closer, and sat down on the bed, her legs folded. Now, Javik could focus on what she was holding- two tubs of vanilla ice cream, with a spoon each.

“I seem to remember somebody suggesting we stay at home, have a rest, and eat ice cream.” She smiled.

Javik laughed once more.

They lay together, and switched on a terrible old documentary about Prothean culture and biology, just to laugh at how wrong it was- and they would know, being the galaxy’s foremost experts on the topic. They ate their ice cream, and eventually, they fell asleep, Liara curled up against Javik, her head resting against the warmth of his chest, both of them completely relaxed, happy in each other’s company. They spoke only once more before they drifted into slumber.

“Love you, Javik.” Liara smiled to herself, her eyes closing slowly before she fell into dreams.

Javik responded plainly, without scorn- in perfect comfort, he could only say how he felt.

“Love you too, Liara.”


End file.
